


女作家，啊，女作家

by TarthurK1997



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997
Summary: “莉莉安娜是多么爱这乌鸦啊，可是乌鸦知道吗？也许他不知道，也许他知道。天啊。多么可怕的乌鸦！他也许知道这位美丽的小姐对他是真心实意地怀抱着爱意，可是他却仍然把她当做其他的乌鸦一样对待。如果他不爱她，就应该远离她。如果他爱她，就不要再去找别人或者别的乌鸦。莉莉安娜所求的，只有这么点了。可是乌鸦呢，乌鸦并不会在乎。他继续带着满脖子的吻痕叩响她的窗户。于是莉莉安娜想死。”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	女作家，啊，女作家

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，发布于2018/2/17

第一幕 

“青年女作家！”他这么说着，“世界上最美好的职业。” 

“比啤酒送货员还好吗？”我问。 

“那当然。你真是个肤浅的家伙。”可是他没有注意到他正在灌下又一杯的冒着泡的液体。他才是那个肤浅的骗子，不过这个事实我不会告诉他的。 

“那么，还有什么？” 

“她会养一只猫。或者，一条狗。或者，一只鹦鹉。” 

“一只猴子？” 

“未尝不可。” 

“一条金鱼？” 

“那就大错特错了！青年女作家从不养金鱼。她们对那些愚蠢的大脑门儿敬而远之。” 

“你也太武断了。”我反驳，“为什么女作家不能养金鱼？这是歧视。” 

“嘿，兄弟，想开点。”他瞥了我一眼，“她们只养热带鱼，你知道的。” 

“好吧。” 

“女作家，嗯，女作家。她们写下小说和诗歌，并且会站在转椅上跳舞，念诵时像唱起歌谣那般大笑。” 

“你就那么喜欢吗？” 

“兄弟，那可是女作家，那不是一般的女人。”他啧啧道，“我完全无法想象任何情色的场面出现在这些堕神身上。” 

“恰好相反，我能想到一堆。”我忍不住挖苦他，而他瞪大了惨绿惨绿的眼睛盯着我。 

“那么你也太神奇了。” 

“这不是很正常的吗？毕竟她们还是女人啊。” 

“不，我以为你对女人是没有性幻想的。” 

“这算是人身攻击吗？老兄，我喜欢你不代表我不喜欢女人啊。”我说。 

“嗯，听着也没什么不对的。” 

“你这是第几杯了？” 

“我怎么知道？数不清了。哦！我们还没做完那件事呢。别忘了女作家。” 

“她现在应该已经死了。” 

“她必须死了。哎，真让人心痛啊。” 

“你不觉得你心软过头了吗？” 

“我？不不不。你要知道的是，我最终会逃脱，而你会被冤死。还记得那个故事吗？” 

“绵羊和乌鸦？” 

他微笑起来。 

“对了，绵羊和乌鸦。你是杀了女作家的乌鸦，我是翻过栅栏的绵羊。”他说。 

第二幕 

茶室的门开着。不，茶室没有门，它只有粗布做的帘子，不停地在空气中晃荡。 

马赛尔今年十岁，他的皮肤是棕色的，眼睛是偏绿的蓝色。他喜欢来这个地方，因为茶室里总是没有人，他可以在这里待一整天也不会被人赶走，直到克劳来找他。 

克劳今年九岁，是寡妇和渔夫的私生子。他名声不太好，所以只有马赛尔跟他一起玩。可是克劳不喜欢茶室，他觉得这里很无聊，非常无聊，什么也没有，只有桌子和茶杯，连茶壶也没有。 

茶杯里有时会有一些残渣。褐色的，排泄物一般的东西，掺和着大量水分。马赛尔是个古怪的家伙，他能盯着这玩意儿盯一下午。 

克劳不太能理解这个举动的意义是什么。他觉得这有点可怕。 

马赛尔的世界分为两部分：茶室，茶室外。晚上，他会被克劳带走，通常是去一些酒馆的地下室，或者是臭脚横陈的桌子底下，或者是有女人的香水和脂粉味道的帘子里。然后他们紧紧挨着，手脚缠绕在一起，嘴里的热气喷洒在对方脸上。克劳总是能找到这种地方，不仅仅是因为他是寡妇和渔夫的私生子，更因为他是克劳。而且克劳乐意来这种地方待着，这里是他的主场：在茶室里，克劳只能任由马赛尔摆布，而在这些地方则相反。 

当然，马赛尔其实并不讨厌这种地方。事实上他也不讨厌克劳，这简直是奇迹，因为马赛尔的世界和所有人都不一样，他有着自己的规则，并且固执到极致。但是克劳不一样，在马赛尔看来克劳和其他人不同的地方在于他喜欢他，并非朋友间的喜欢，所以他不讨厌他。如果克劳是个女的，也许他就会喜欢他了，可是克劳是男的，所以他只能不讨厌他。也许，再长大一点，克劳就会把这个秘密——不算秘密的秘密——告诉他，然后马赛尔会很高兴地答应他，哪怕他实际上并不喜欢男人。他们会亲吻，会做爱，会用手抚摸对方，就像他们的父母那样，然后他们会永远不分开。他们会永远在一起。 

第三幕 

“莉莉安娜是个有名气的小姐。她的衣服总是最标新立异的，总是引人注目，她是那么的与众不同。” 

你写下这一行字，并且看了看窗外。夏威夷的天空令人赏心悦目，一朵积雨云正在赶来的路上。 

多么美好啊！你想。 

于是，你写下：“可是没有人知道莉莉安娜快要死了。” 

“她已经准备好了绳索，横梁，还有三条腿的小凳儿。现在，就只差最后一步了。” 

你放下钢笔，把目光投向身后的床，床上有一捆粗麻绳，一张小凳儿，横梁则正正好在他们之间的顶上。一切都准备妥当。 

可是不行，你还不能像莉莉安娜那样。有两个原因：其一，莉莉安娜还没有被你写死。其二，你今天穿的是红裙子。 

好吧，咱们应该善始善终。你想。 

“莉莉安娜想要去死。虽然她是那么漂亮，那么受人喜欢，可是她却不想继续活下去了。为什么呢？” 

对啊，为什么呢？ 

“因为莉莉安娜爱上了一只乌鸦。” 

突然，门外响起了急促的敲门声。你吓了一跳，犹豫着要不要去开门，而敲门声越来越急促。最终，你决定去开门。 

门口站了一个男子。他有着一头黑发，绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮，身上有着海员般的肌肉。可是他敲的是隔壁的门。你知道隔壁住着谁，这一点你再清楚不过了。 

“嘿。”他说。 

“嘿。”你说，“呃，我以为……” 

“你以为我来找你？” 

“差不多吧。”你有些尴尬了，不过，你今天穿着红色的裙子，所以不必担心。这条裙子是真的很红。 

“嗯，我也可以来找你。”他说。 

“不，算了。” 

你关上了门，回到桌前。你的钢笔漏墨了，在这些泛黄的潮湿的稿纸上晕出一道道墨迹，模糊了你原本想写的东西。不过你想不起来了。于是你新起一行： 

“乌鸦有着惨白的脖子，上面总是有各种各样的吻痕。男人的，女人的，男乌鸦的，女乌鸦的，每天都不一样。乌鸦总是在傍晚的时候来找莉莉安娜。他先是叩窗，等这位小姐开窗，然后他进去，把她抱在怀里亲吻她。如果莉莉安娜生气了不想见他，他就会从正门进去，用一把藏在花盆下的备用钥匙，然后抱住她，亲吻她。” 

你长呼一气，觉得有些累了。可是不行，因为莉莉安娜还没有死。 

你继续写道：“莉莉安娜是多么爱这乌鸦啊，可是乌鸦知道吗？也许他不知道，也许他知道。天啊。多么可怕的乌鸦！他也许知道这位美丽的小姐对他是真心实意地怀抱着爱意，可是他却仍然把她当做其他的乌鸦一样对待。如果他不爱她，就应该远离她。如果他爱她，就不要再去找别人或者别的乌鸦。莉莉安娜所求的，只有这么点了。可是乌鸦呢，乌鸦并不会在乎。他继续带着满脖子的吻痕叩响她的窗户。于是莉莉安娜想死。” 

敲门声又响了起来。 

“是我。”是刚刚那个男子的声音，“我可以进来吗？我的朋友不在。” 

“可以的。” 

你开了门，带进来一股咸湿的海风味儿。男人站在门口，几乎挡住了所有的光亮，他举起手和你打了个招呼。 

“你是克劳的朋友吗？”你问。 

“哦，我们是老相识了。”他说着并且四处看了看，一屁股在床沿上坐下了。你点了点头，又回到了桌前，然后听到他又开口道：“我就在这里坐一会儿，他回来我就走。” 

“好的。”那你可得等很久了，你想到，克劳永远是傍晚才回来。 

“莉莉安娜把绳子挂在横梁上，另一头套在自己脖子上。这副脖子上也有许多吻痕，可他们全都来自一只乌鸦，一只黑色的乌鸦。莉莉安娜决定去死了，她踢掉了小凳儿，然后绳索立刻勒紧了——啊——越来越紧——

然后，她死了。” 

“天哪！你是个女作家吗？” 

那个男人突然喊了一句，你意识到他居然就在你的身后。你吓得不轻，回过神来，却发现他拿起了你的钢笔。 

“是的，我是。”你小心翼翼地说道。 

“哦，我很欣赏这个职业的。曾经，我也想写点东西，不过我不擅长这个。” 

他抽出一张稿纸，“不介意的话，我可以写点东西，你来评一评吗？” 

“请吧。” 

钢笔在纸上唰唰地飞过，这男人写字速度飞快。你一字不漏地看着，忍不住轻轻念了起来： 

“……神说了什么？神真的在乎么？他的在乎又有什么用呢？我们需要的不是神，而是您。我亲爱的神父，您还没有醒悟吗？我们是人，我们不需要与神一道。像您和那些信徒那样，究竟是为了什么呢？曾经我们也信神。可是他并没有做任何事。 

神父只是回答道：‘人信神，这么做是情有可原的。当与神同在时，我看见你们的皮肤发出蓝色的荧光。’ 

好吧，可是蓝光又有什么意义呢？” 

念到最后，你觉得十分诡异，甚至毛骨悚然。可是你不知道这是为什么。你扭头看向那个男人，他惨绿的眼睛正瞪着你，这时，你意识到究竟是哪里不对——他的字和你自己的字一模一样，就像是你自己写下的一般！ 

你尖叫一声，可是男人伸手抓住了你的喉咙，把你提到了半空，又把绳子挂在横梁上，另一头套在你的脖子上。他踢掉了你脚下的小凳儿，然后绳索立刻勒紧了——啊——越来越紧——挣扎中，你看见他拿走了莉莉安娜，塞进了满是油污的裤兜里—— 

然后，你死了。 

第四幕 

克劳喜欢男人，准确来说，他喜欢马赛尔。 

他认识马赛尔已经有二十年了。十年前，他对马赛尔告白了，而马赛尔的回应是——他吻了他。直白地、干脆地，简直让人以为马赛尔才是那个喜欢男人的人。接着，他们拥抱着倒在了床上，这家夏威夷的旅馆的床铺总是有股海腥味，然后他们互相撕咬着舔舐着脱掉了对方的裤子，并且做了人人都做的事情。 

也许你觉得这一切没必要叙述地那么详尽，但是，克劳觉得这一切是有必要的。因为这是唯一一次，是他和马赛尔的第一次也是最后一次。当天晚上，他们坐在酒馆里喝酒，马赛尔告诉克劳他杀了他们隔壁的女作家，原因是她深爱着克劳，而马赛尔嫉妒她，他没法像她那样深爱着一个人。 

克劳觉得他有病。但他就是喜欢这样的马赛尔。这样的马赛尔愉快地告诉他他已经被戴上了一顶名叫情杀的帽子，而自己则准备逃逸。当晚十二点过后，克劳再也没见过马赛尔。 

他不能否认这项罪名，因为——他导致了这个女作家的死，他不爱她，虽然他和她保持关系，但他甚至不在乎她，并期望她早点死。克劳觉得自己罪有应得。现在，他正坐在监狱最里边的一间里，回味着他和马赛尔的最后一刻，马赛尔深色的柔软的嘴唇。机不可失，时不再来，克劳必须抓紧每一分钟的时间。下午两点，他会被拖到一间屋子里，然后被枪毙。 

第五幕 

马赛尔终于成了一名神父。 

他做过海员，打过仗，爱上过寡妇与渔夫的私生子，最后他在乡村学校教了二十年的书，成了一名神父。 

他讨厌速食面包。那让他想起那个黑头发的、脖颈惨白的年轻人，一双鹰一样的眼睛，名字却叫做乌鸦。哦，那家伙最喜欢速食面包。 

END  
一个从上俩张画里延伸出来的不知所云的意识流。  
一些梗：

显而易见的→  
克劳＝Crow＝乌鸦  
莉莉安娜就是女作家本人  
克劳虽然喜欢男的（特指马赛尔）但是他男女通吃并且万花丛中过（从莉莉安娜的故事里可以看出来）  
第一幕没什么意义，纯粹的垃圾话而已  
马赛尔是个孤儿

不是那么显而易见的？→   
结合第二张画的配语，马赛尔认为天堂里有“成千上万个误食速食面包而死的人”，而“速食面包”也指代克劳，所以他觉得克劳是能上天堂的。  
结合第二张画的画面，天堂里的人都发出蓝色的荧光。所以，“与神同在”就“发出蓝光”＝“相信神”就“可以上天堂”。  
马赛尔真的是个直男。不过他的思维异于人类…并且最后的最后他还是爱上克劳了。  
克劳能喜欢上马赛尔也是挺异于人类的。  
事实上人们之所以杀掉克劳并不是因为马赛尔写下的那句话，而是因为克劳是唯一和这个女作家有关的人。但是他们之所以真的杀了克劳也并不是因为克劳有可能杀了女作家，而是因为他们单纯地就是想杀了他。  
女作家的确打算自杀，可她没打算今天就死。红裙子只是借口，暗示着犹豫各种原因拖延了自杀计划的人。


End file.
